


The State of Dreaming

by charleslehnsherr



Series: Stranger Things A/B/O [2]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Alpha Billy Hargrove, Alpha Jonathan Byers, Alpha Nancy Wheeler, Blowjobs, But Does Not Explicitly Say So, Cheating, Dildos, Dubious Consent, Exhibitionism, F/M, Impregnation, It's a Kink, Jealous!Jonathan, Knotting, M/M, Masturbation, Omega Steve Harrington, Poor Nancy, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Pure Smut, Rough Sex, Slutty steve, Spanking, Steve Wants It, Trans Nancy Wheeler (implied), honestly steve get it together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 19:40:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14879957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charleslehnsherr/pseuds/charleslehnsherr
Summary: Jonathan shows Steve that Billy isn't the only dominant Alpha in Hawkins.





	The State of Dreaming

**Author's Note:**

> [SEQUEL TO BUBBLEGUM BITCH] 
> 
> ~ dubious consent +see tags  
> ~ edited by grammarly  
> ~ would suggest reading bubblegum bitch before, but if you havent: steve got fucked by billy in the bathroom. that's it  
> ~ nancy truly deserves better

_i said i'm livin' in the_

_state of dreamin'_

_livin' in  a_

_make believe land_

Steve manages to make it home without Jonathan or Nancy or any of the kid’s running into him. He enters the door feeling ruined, immediately heading towards the shower. The insides of his thighs are coated with his own slick and two loads of cum, and Billy’s scent is engulfing him. He strips himself of his clothes and allows them to pool outside of the shower before stepping under it, cooing when the warm water rushed down his back.

As he cleaned himself, he took account of what he’s done. He remembers how much he _wanted_ Billy - enjoying the feel of the Alpha’s cock filling him and fucking him until drool came out of him, and how he had come between his legs without even having to touch himself. Nancy was...the opposite. She was always slow, and gentle. They paid more attention to Steve, and it always ended early if he tried to suck her off. She didn’t like being touched there.

She didn’t like having sex with Steve, period.

Steve _liked_ sex, though. He wanted his Alpha to knot him over and over until he was fatigue from having too much cum in him, and he always dreamt of Nancy shoving her cock down his throat and giving him a small knot that made him choke - unable to move and forced to breathe through his nose as multiple loads of cum went into his stomach.

Nancy never gave him what he wanted.

Billy did.

He dominated the Omega - showed him what it was like to be fucked hard, and put in his place.

No matter how much Steve cried out for a domination, nobody ever gave it to him - no matter how much of a bratty Omega he’d be. Nancy would roll her eyes and scold him, Jonathan wouldn’t say anything because he wasn’t Steve’s Alpha, and his parents refused to lay a hand on him.

Maybe Steve _wanted_ someone to lay a hand on him, though.

His hole lets out a stream of slick, opening up and clenching - desperate to be filled. The Omega whimpers and steps out of the still running shower, all but running to his room in order to find the inflatable knotting dildo he had deep in his drawers. He holds it in one hand and runs back to the bathroom, hastily sticking the suction part to the wall, running the tip of his index finger along the rubbered, flesh-like veins.

He bites his lip and turns around, bending over and trying his best to fit the dildo into his hole without looking. It takes two or three tries but he eventually sinks onto it - letting out a satisfied sigh when he’s filled.

The Omega moans and reaches up to pinch his nipples, his small cock throbbing. He normally touched himself, but he’s too busy thinking about Billy. As he rides the dildo fast and hard, small moans falling from his lips, he thinks of the way their scents intertwined so nicely together and how amazingly _fat_ his dick was. The Alpha was amazing…

“Billy,” Steve whimpers, unable to stomp himself from crying the name out. _“Alpha._ ”

He fucks himself onto the dildo harshly - tears welling in his eyes when he realizes the inflatable knot is starting to form. Steve picks up the speed, back arching as he ass meets the rubbered balls before pulling back off.

“Ah,” he cries, feeling it stab into his prostate. “Fuck me.”

He wanted Billy to ruin him. He wanted the Alpha to fuck his throat until the Omega was crying, and then choke him with his cum. After, the Alpha would bend him over whatever surface was near and spank him hard enough to draw small droplets of blood before shoving his cock deep into the boy’s hole; yanking his hair back just as he did today and fucking him so hard the boy’s back feels as if it’s arching so deep it just may as well snap. He would knot Steve deep, keeping himself balls deep in the boy while he shoots the first loads of cum. He wouldn’t be nice and caring like other Alpha’s.

He’d fuck Steve with his knot, moving the hand from gripping his hair to gripping his throat - cutting off air circulation as he shows Steve just who he belongs to. Filling him deep with cum over and over and over and…

The Omega cums with a shout, thighs trembling as the knot fully expands inside him; the clear liquid shooting onto the curtain that separates him from the door. He takes himself off of the fake dildo when the knot deflates, wanting to cry at the emptiness.

 _God, I wanna be bred so bad,_ he thinks - holes clenching down on itself. He shuts the water down after washing off, and goes back to his bedroom to change; falling asleep the moment his head hits the pillow. 

✼ •• ┈┈┈┈๑⋅⋯ ୨˚୧ ⋯⋅๑┈┈┈┈ •• ✼

“Where were you during sixth yesterday, man?” Jonathan asks when Steve walks up to his locker, the Alpha leaning against the one beside his own. “I missed you. Will from third opened the dark room to the light, ruined all the pictures. Fucking knot head,”

Steve pushes down the blush at the thought of what he was doing yesterday, smiling sweetly at the Alpha as he twists in his locker combo. He opens it and takes out the books he needs for next period, holding it tightly to his chest before shutting it.

“Nothing,” Steve says. “It’s just - It’s nothing.”

Jonathan raises one eyebrow when the Omega looks at him.

“What?”

“Nothing,” the Alpha says. “It’s just...you smell different today.”

“Oh,” he says dumbly. “It - I got new hair conditioner. That’s why it’s less greasy and softer. Feel it,”

The Omega reaches up to twirl a strand of hair in his finger, allowing his best friend to reach up and take it away from him. It was soft. Like a silky bathrobe, except it wasn’t. And it smelt...good.

“Nice,” Jonathan says, ignoring the blush in his own cheeks. “But this doesn’t stop the fact that I saw you walk out after Billy Hargrove walked out?”

Steve stumbles on his words. “Billy - Billy Har-Hargrove?”

“Yeah,” he says. “Billy, you know. From the Basketball team?”

Steve shrugs. “I didn’t notice him. I was just going to the bathroom, and I got caught up in the hallway by Nancy.”

Jonathan knew he was lying. Steve tended to make aggressive eye contact when he was lying. “Okay,” he settles on, though. “Yeah, alright.”

✼ •• ┈┈┈┈๑⋅⋯ ୨˚୧ ⋯⋅๑┈┈┈┈ •• ✼

Billy walks into first period like he owns the place, and kicks the Beta sitting next to Steve out of his seat.

“It’s mine now,” The Alpha says, smacking a heavy hand down on the wooden table. “Fuck. Off.”

Steve throws his right leg over his left, biting his lip and squirming slightly when Billy settles into the desk, staring ahead at him. The Omega looks at him, sending _arousalwantneed_ off of him in waves.

“Upstairs,” Billy says, still not looking at him - positive the Omega is listening. “Room 900 is locked off. I have the key. Come during lunch.”

Steve is excited about the rest of the day.

✼ •• ┈┈┈┈๑⋅⋯ ୨˚୧ ⋯⋅๑┈┈┈┈ •• ✼

“I have to go talk to the Coach,” Steve tells Nancy and Jonathan when they’re all by his locker at lunch. Nancy is wearing a dress, which is earning nasty looks from other people in the school. She had never been a traditional Alpha. Steve of all people knew that most of all. “Hopefully I’ll be back before fifth.”

Nancy takes the lie and gives her Omega a soft kiss, giving a firm grab to the back of his neck. Steve feels nothing and doesn’t notice the way Jonathan’s eyes trail his behind when he walks off - eager to see Billy.

Within ten minutes Steve is pushed on his back against an old teacher’s desk - naked as the day he was born. Billy is biting at his neck, his cock stretching him to his limits as he fucks the Omega with every ounce of strength he has.

“Fucking bitch,” Billy bites out, groaning when Steve rakes his sharp nails down his back, deep enough to leave scratches that won’t fade for days. “Got such a nice hole. Always so wet for me.”

“We’ve had sex twice,” Steve gasps out. “How could it be _always_?”

He regrets it when Billy pulls out to flip him onto his stomach and then doesn’t regret it when a heavy hand is smacking down onto his bare ass.

“Shut up,” Billy says. “Just take the fucking compliment.”

He’s shoving in again and thrusting hard, and Billy loves how tiny the boy’s waist is.

“I want you to wear the shirt I gave you yesterday tomorrow,” he grits between thrusts. “I want your dumbass Alpha to know I’m fucking you right under her nose.”

Steve cums, tears welling up from over stimulation.

✼ •• ┈┈┈┈๑⋅⋯ ୨˚୧ ⋯⋅๑┈┈┈┈ •• ✼

“Is that a new shirt?” Nancy asks the next day, eyeing the boy’s apparel. Steve may be taller than the Alpha but he’s way softer and skinner, filled with curves and hollow, sunken in spots along his torso; so the shirt is too big on him. He has to pull up the sleeves so they don’t get in the way of his hands, and the shirt itself stops a quarter way up from his knees.

“Oh,” Steve says, looking down and pinching the shirt. “Nah, it’s my dads. I wanted to be a little comfy today. Also, overly baggy shirts and tight pants are totally in.”

Once more, his Alpha falls for it - but Jonathan is suspicious.

Once more, he’s being fucked by Billy Hargrove during lunch; this time riding the Alpha with all his might in the backseat of his trashy car.

✼ •• ┈┈┈┈๑⋅⋯ ୨˚୧ ⋯⋅๑┈┈┈┈ •• ✼

Billy and Steve fool around for weeks, and it’s starting to get out of hand.

Nancy had apologized to him the other night for saying she’s been off, claiming she’s been dealing with some personal issues she had to handle. Steve felt a sharp pain of guilt in his gut when his Alpha had him cuddle up to her; practically begging for the boy’s attention. He’d been meaning to stop the cheating, but...just thinking of the way Billy had fucked him underneath the bleachers during Basketball practice was enough to get him to stay. Her being so caught up in her own life led her to ignore Steve, which meant she didn’t notice all the changes that had come with him getting fucked silly on the daily.

Jonathan, though...Jonathan was another story.

He knew Nancy was in a bad spot and wasn’t feeling like herself. He always knew Steve was doing something he shouldn’t be doing, which put himself in a bad spot. Their relationship had been toxic from the start - and he honestly wasn’t sure with how they had lasted this long. 

Today, Steve hadn’t shown up in the morning so Jonathan went to the library, deciding he wanted to spend some time away from the couple. He greeted the librarian and went to the Sci-Fi section, scanning over some books.

It wasn’t long before he heard a low _squelch,_ making him tilt one head to the side in curiosity.

“Fuck baby,” a low voice said, deep enough to be an Alpha. “I love that tight throat of yours. Wish you could be my daily cock-warmer...Just sit in between my legs, on your knees with my dick in your mouth under the table, being a good little Omega for me. Yeah, _fuck_.”

There’s a small squeal in return before the squelch sounds start again.

Unable to stop himself, Jonathan rounds the corner to see Steve on his knees; Billy Hargrove’s dick buried deep in his throat - the balls resting against his chin. His eyes are wide and open, staring up at the Alpha as if he were in love with him.

“What the fuck?”

The Alpha rolls his eyes when Steve pulls off of his cock in alarm, lips wet and bubbled salvia around the corners of them. He looks over at Jonathan, shocked.

“Jonathan?” He asks, reaching up and wiping his mouth. Hargrove’s dick is still out.

“What the fuck, Harrington?” Jonathan can feel anger through his veins. “You’re dating Nancy!”

“Chill out dude,” Billy says, reaching into his back pocket to pull out a cloth. He wipes off his now softening cock and stuffs it back into his jeans. “Don’t be mad just ‘cause I got to that sweet mouth before you could.”

A blush stains both Steve and Jonathan’s cheeks - and the Alpha straightens his back, face hard in anger.

“Fuck you, Hargrove,” Jonathan says. “I would never fuck a taken Omega like you - I’m not a jackass.”

“But you would,” Billy says, unphased. Steve warily stands up onto shaky legs, nervousness coming off of him in waves. “If little Stevie here presented his tight little hole to you, rubbed his nice pussy all over the front of your pants - you’d whip that dick out faster than you could even say _stop._ I see the way you look at him. You may want to be a modern Alpha, dude. But all Alpha’s wouldn’t stop themselves from getting their dick wet.”

Jonathan doesn’t know why he’s so angry, but he knows Billy is right. “Fuck both of you,” he says, before walking out.

Billy shrugs and looks over to Steve. “Wanna finish what we started?”

Steve hates himself for saying yes.

✼ •• ┈┈┈┈๑⋅⋯ ୨˚୧ ⋯⋅๑┈┈┈┈ •• ✼

Steve finds Jonathan in his car, window rolled up and angrily staring at his steering wheel. He wraps his knuckles against the window, and Jonathan rolls it down but doesn’t look at him.

“Get in,” he says — voice gruff and filled with annoyance.

The Omega does as told, crossing over and sliding into the passenger seat. He feels like a little boy who’s sitting in the principal’s office, ready to be scolded for doing something wrong. Jonathan’s sucking his teeth, _angerdisappointmentjealousy_ projecting towards the Omega, who chews on his lip and shifts uncomfortably in his seat. The Alpha is tapping one hand against the wheel, trying to find words.

“Why?” he ends up asking, wrapping his fingers tightly around the wheel and looking over at Steve. “Look at me when you answer me and tell me why in God’s name you fucked Billy.”

The boy in question looks up through his eyelashes, shoulders slumped. “It just - I don’t…”

“Spit it out,” Jonathan snaps, voice laced with anger. “I’m your best friend, Steve. I don’t see why you had to do that.”

“Nancy just…” Steve sighs and runs a hand through his hair, refusing to look at him. “She isn’t very dominant in bed and I...well…”

Jonathan reaches over and grips the Omega’s face, two fingers digging into the soft and chubby flesh of his cheeks. “You want to be dominated, is that is? You want Nancy to fuck you like you’re a five dollar whore, have you choke on her cock, or use a belt to beat your ass whenever you step out of line - is that it, Harrington? Is that what you want?”

Steve has a blush stained across his face, hating the fact his fear was overwashed by _a wantneeddesire._ “I-”

“It’s a simple question, Omega.” Jonathan forces the boy to look into his eyes, and it’s almost as if he wasn’t the boy’s best friend anymore...or maybe this was always Jonathan, and Steve was just lucky enough to never face the Alpha’s wrath. “Yes, or no.”

“Y-yes.”

Jonathan gives a smile, and it’s sickening how it somewhat soothes the fear tingling within Steve. “Then why’d you do it, Harrington?”

“I just-” the Omega stumbles, confused. “I just told you why.”

Jonathan is still pinching his cheeks and tightens his hold, making the boy gasp and whimper in pain. “Not that, you dumbass. Why’d you do it with him? With fucking _Billy Hargrove_ of all people.”

There’s a blush on Steve’s face, remembering the boy’s large hands handling him; the sweet, dirty words that were whispered in his ear. “He just - He approached me, and I...I said no at first, please believe me Jonathan - but he was so...he was so _controlling_ and _demanding_ and he was so good with his words and I was so needy…”

The Alpha pulls Steve forward and then pushes him away harshly, causing the Omega’s head to pop against the window. It isn’t hard enough to break skin or cause much damage but tears well up in his eyes as he feels a throbbing swell inside his head.

“Hargrove isn’t the only dominant Alpha in Hawkins,” Jonathan spits, starting his car. “I think you need a lesson in knowing that.”

✼ •• ┈┈┈┈๑⋅⋯ ୨˚୧ ⋯⋅๑┈┈┈┈ •• ✼

Steve knows Jonathan is sorry for hurting him in the car.

He can sense it buried beneath his anger; see it in the way Jonathan glances to his side and feels it when the Alpha’s large hand reaches over and squeezes his thigh hard enough to leave bruises on his skin. When they get to Jonathan’s house the Alpha allows him to walk on his own, but the minute he’s in the Byers’ living room, a large hand is gripping his neck tightly, cutting off air circulation as he’s slammed into the wall.

A wanting moan comes from the Omega, and Jonathan’s mouth is on his in no time; kissing with _passionneeddesire,_ making Steve’s head spin from how horny he is. He lets out a cry when Jonathan’s knee meets his crush, the bone rotating and causing the limp appendage to swell in his pants.

“I think you need to be punished,” Jonathan says, pulling away from their kiss and enjoying Steve’s half-lidded eyes, and swollen pink lips. “Not for cheating on Nancy, since she can do that in her own time...But for you not coming to me when your needs weren’t fully met.”

Steve cries out as he’s dragged to the Alpha’s room by his hair, letting out an embarrassing squeal when he’s all but flung onto the bed - both scared and horny from the sudden strength his best friend seemed to possess. Jonathan rips his shirt over his head and tugs off the rest of the boy’s clothing quickly before the Omega is bared before him naked - miles of smooth, soft, white skin for him to bite into.

“Roll over,” Jonathan demands, letting go of the boy’s hips and allowing the Omega to twist over, his back arching when the Alpha smacks his ass harshly, leaving a large red mark in its place. “Stay here, and don’t move.”

Steve lays silently on the bed, his cock trapped underneath him, leaking precum onto his friend’s bed. Billy had been harsh with him, but never this harsh - if anything, the Alpha was all bark and no bite. He was rougher than Nancy but never harmed him like Jonathan was doing now. But Steve was desperate for this. He wanted Jonathan to _hurt_ him and make him cum until he was in hysterics.

 _The possibilities,_ Steve coos deep in his throat and then Jonathan is back in the room. He stares down at the bed, not moving until the Alpha tells him so. Jonathan walks over and smacks his ass softly, right on the red mark - which sends a sting through his senses. He whimpers, enjoying when the hand kneads his ass roughly afterward.

“On your back,” the Alpha says.

Steve quickly turns over and sees the tightrope in the Alpha’s hands, a sense of excitement shooting through him. He licks his lips and says nothing, allowing himself to slide up until he’s comfortable near the headboard. The Alpha quickly gets to work, and minutes later Steve’s small wrists are tied to the headboard, and he’s unable to free his dangling arms.

“Your hole is mine for the next hours,” Jonathan whispers into his ear, voice heavy and hot. “So I would brace yourself if I were you.”

There’s no foreplay like there is with Billy. If Billy were here, he’d finger Steve until he was a crying mess and then shove his cock deep down his throat. But this wasn’t Billy.

This was Jonathan.

And Jonathan, well...he’s been lusting after Steve Harrington for God knows how long, so there would be no foreplay for today.

His fattening cock breaches Steve quickly, forcing itself into the tight space until his balls were snuggled against his ass. _He was bigger than Billy._ The Omega let out a pitiful cry and came onto his stomach, a large rope coming out and hitting his chin. The Alpha’s hand then all but attacks his throat, squeezing it with false harshness. It’s enough to breathe, but enough to feel uncomfortable.

“Did I tell you to cum, bitch?”

Steve shakes his head.

“Answer me when I talk to you.”

Steve cries out when the Alpha pulls out and gives a sharp thrust, the fat head of his cock spearing right into his prostate. “No, sir. No Alpha, you didn’t tell me to cum.”

“Then why did you?”

“It’s so...so good!”

That’s enough for Jonathan to set an insane speed, freeing his hand from the Omega’s throat so he can grip Steve’s thighs and push them upwards into his chest; his cock digging deeper into the male. The boy lets out loud moans, begging the Alpha to utterly _use_ him, babbling incoherent nonsense about forcing him to cum until he can’t take it anymore - to knot him and fill him with his babies.

Slick is coming out of the Omega like it’s nothing, leaking all over the cock fucking it’s host senseless, and trailing down into the Alpha’s pubic hair. Jonathan trails his hands down long legs and is now gripping the ankles to push them over Steve’s head - making the Omega’s eyes roll into his head as the Alpha is even deeper than before.

“Who’s your Alpha?” Jonathan snarls, leaning down and biting onto the Omega’s ear as he continues his angry, well-adjusted thrust. “Tell me who you belong to.”

“J-Jonathan!” Steve cries, arms aching as he wishes he could curl them around the Alpha’s neck. “Y-You! You’re my Alpha. Fuck me so good with your cock. Please, k-knot me. Do what Billy and Nancy can’t do, _ah!_ Bigger than the both of them combined, oh fuck; please, please. Knot me and fill me your cum. Show me how much of a filthy Omega slut I am!”

Jonathan all but growls as he leans back, his hands resting the long legs on his shoulder as he grips the small waist in his hands and pounds the Omega harder, if possible. “Cum, baby. Cum for your Alpha - make him knot in your sweet ass.”

Steve screams his name and cums all over him, dick untouched as it twitches; shooting out more cum than a normal Omega is allowed to have. He cries when he feels the knot swelling in him, his tongue hanging out of his mouth as he just takes it, eyes rolled back.

“Good bitch,” Jonathan says, rutting into him as he feels his knot pop. “Wish you were born with a pussy like some other male Omegas, but you got lucky. You’d be going home pregnant if you were.”

He’s speaking to a limp body, Steve having blacked out seconds ago from the overwhelming pleasure. Seeing the Omega dead asleep under him made him roar in arousal as his knot locked them together. He huffs and falls on top of the boy, hips giving small thrust as he unloads all his cum into the boy.

✼ •• ┈┈┈┈๑⋅⋯ ୨˚୧ ⋯⋅๑┈┈┈┈ •• ✼ 

Steve wakes up to his hands freed and the Alpha fucking into him, knot still inside him. He moans and wraps his arms around Jonathan’s neck, pulling him down and kissing him harshly.

“I’ve always loved you,” the Alpha grits against his mouth. “You don’t know how jealous I felt seeing you on your knees for Billy.”

“He’s never knotted me,” Steve breathes against his mouth. “I can’t remember Nancy doing it, either. God, Jonathan. I wish you were my Alpha from the start.”

Jonathan throws his head back and thrusts harshly, the Omega moaning loudly as he clenches down on him.

“I’m gonna cum,” Jonathan breathes, thrusts sharp and right at the boy’s prostate.

Steve would say something but a moan cuts him off as he shoots a pathetic load of cum onto his stomach, pooling with the rest from before. The Alpha moans deeply and captures their lips together, shooting the last of his knot’s cum deep within the boy.

He hugs Steve as it deflates - deciding it would be better to face their problems when night time comes.

**Author's Note:**

> my tumblr is @blackbanther =) 
> 
> \+ comments well appreciated !


End file.
